Juegos Sexuales
by Agatha de Lioncourt
Summary: Draco y Harry tienen una nueva competencia, ¿quien de ellos se acostará con más gente de Hogwarts? cada uno tiene razones para ser como son ahora averigualas . . .
1. El encuentro

_**Juegos sexuales.**_

**_Agatha Lioncourt_**

* * *

Harry estaba nuevamente visitando a una Hufflepuff llamada Helena que se había vuelto su objeto sexual por así decirlo, ya que desde la muerte de Sirius la única manera que tenía Harry de dejar salir su frustración era el sexo, embestía duramente contra la joven mientras esta llegaba al orgasmo, la joven después de un par de horas de idas y venidas y después de varios orgasmos le pidió al joven Gryffindor que se detuviese.

Para Harry por favor, ya no aguanto- dijo Helena-.

¿Piensas decirme que el gran Harry Potter no puede follarte cuantas veces quiera?- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Harry no te vayas por favor, no terminemos nuestra relación de esta manera- dijo Helena visiblemente afectada mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules.-

Vaya no sabía que teníamos una relación más allá que sexual- dijo Harry, vistiéndose-

Tratas de decirme que solo soy un objeto para ti- dijo Helena llorando-

¿Pensaste ser algo más, que tierna, pero eso es lo que eres, la perra de turno- dijo Harry dejando a Helena desnuda en medio de su habitación completamente sola.

Eres igual a Malfoy- dijo Helena herida sin estar completamente segura de que Harry la hubiese oído.

Harry encaminó sus pasos hacía la torre de astronomía, mientras iba pensando en todas las personas con las que había mantenido relaciones sexuales durante ese mes, el primero de su sexto año en colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

A ver dijo en voz alta, tenemos a Pansy Parkinson, a Blaise Zabini, a Cho Chang, a Susan Bones, a Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, bueno y a Helena Sertics.

Vaya Potter, veo que compartimos algo además de la reputación- dijo una voz detrás de Harry.

Malfoy- dijo Harry dándose vuelta a mirar a su principal rival en lo que a relaciones sexuales se refería.

Veo que ya dejaste de usar a la tonta de Helena, y pensar que cuando yo termine con ella me dijo que nunca se metería a la cama de nuevo - Draco contuvo la risa mientras miraba a su rival.

Bueno como ves también se llevar a alguien a la cama Malfoy- dijo Harry, mirando a los ojos a su rival-

Ah Harry nunca he tenido la menor duda de eso, lo que si me preocupa es que te metes con las mismas personas que yo¿acaso te gustaría ser como yo?- dijo Draco-

Yo me acosté con la mitad de estas personas antes que tú Draco- dijo Harry sin poder ocultar el resentimiento en su voz.

Sea, como sea Potter, me sorprende que tú que eres el futuro salvador del mundo mágico seas quien va detrás de todo el colegio para conseguir una cogida, y eso que pensaba que el pobretón lo haría antes que tú- dijo Draco-

No llames así a Ron-dijo Harry furioso-

¿Has pensado en acostarte con alguien que no sea del tipo voy-a-la-cama-si-me-das-un-beso?- dijo Draco

Mira quien lo dice Malfoy, yo que recuerde nos hemos acostado con las mismas personas-dijo Harry-

Eso era hasta hace una media hora Potter, ya que mi nueva victima no es más ni menos que la pobretona menor- dijo Draco esperando algún tipo de Reacción de parte del Gryffindor.

Si te refieres a Ginny. Lamento informarte que me acosté con ella este verano y me gustaría haberte advertido lo aburrida que es en la cama- dijo Harry

Demonios Potter, deja a alguien virgen en este colegio- dijo Malfoy sin poder ocultar una sonrisa-

Claro Malfoy, como tú digas- dijo Harry irónicamente.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron a sus salas comunes, Harry pensaba en las palabras de Helena, "era igual a Malfoy".

Primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ahora me pongo a escribir el segundo y el tercero que este fic lo tenía en mi mente enferma desde bastante tiempo y hoy al fin empecé a escribirlo cuídense bye,

Les dejo un par de preguntas en caso que quieran hacer las cosas más emocionantes.

¿A quién se follara Harry a continuación?

¿A quién se follara Draco?

DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE


	2. Pansy?

**Juegos sexuales.**

**Agatha Lioncourt**

* * *

Harry llegó a su habitación con las palabras de Malfoy en la mente, que habían llegado a reemplazar las de Helena, Draco tenía en parte razón, siempre terminaban involucrándose sexualmente con las mismas personas, aunque no lo hubiesen planificado.

Por su parte Draco pensaba en lo que había pensado desde que entró al sexto año, Harry había cambiado mucho, de verdad que el sufrimiento le asentaba al joven Gryffindor, hasta se veía más guapo de lo que era con esa mirada de constante concertación, desde la muerte de su padrino Harry había dejado la imagen de pequeño inocente reemplazándola por la de un león detrás de su presa, la cual incluía a gran parte de la población de ambos sexos del colegio.

Harry estaba amarrado de manos y pies a la cama de edredón verde, mientras era besado a la fuerza por el, claro está que le joven Gryffindor no se resistía a las caricias que ya iban por su vientre, Draco mantenía en una de sus manos su varita, no fuera a ser que el Gryffindor se diese cuenta de con quien iba a acostarse en cosa de minutos y se resistiera de manera violenta. Le desató cuando sintió seguridad de que el Gryffindor no presentaría ningún tipo de resistencia.

¿Malfoy que esperas?- dijo Harry en un gemido bastante audible.

Draco arrancó la ropa de Harry mientras este le masturbaba, sin preparación previa el Slytherin entró de manera brusca en la entrada del Gryffindor, sin que de este saliese más que quejidos de placer entremezclados con dolor por la intromisión del órgano del Slytherin.

Ambos jóvenes embestían con fuerza para aumentar el ritmo de la penetración, Harry se detuvo cuando sintió el orgasmo que estaba a punto de sufrir su acompañante.

¿Qué pasó Harry?- dijo Draco entre quejidos.

Nunca te daré el placer de un orgasmo Malfoy- dijo Harry mientras se vestía y abandonaba la habitación.

Draco despertó sobresaltado, y para empeorar un poco las cosas en la zona de la entrepierna de su pijama estaba húmeda y se veía una erección.

Draco se levantó y miró el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche. Eran las 1 de la mañana, un poco tarde para la ducha de agua fría que tenía en mente, pero no tenía más opción, así que se levantó y se dirigió en silencio a buscar una toalla, no sin antes decir"demonios Potter", cuando se dirigió al baño una figura se levantó de la cama que estaba junto a la de Draco.

Con que Potter, eh- dijo Blaise Zabini.

En la habitación de Gryffindor.

Harry me puedes decir donde estabas- dijo Ron Weasley mirando a la hora a la que llegaba su amigo, y sobre todo mirando que su ropa estaba puesta en gran parte al revés.

Dando un paseo- dijo Harry, sin notar la mirada inquisidora que daba su amigo a su ropa.

Si claro un paseo, creo que parte importante de este paseo fue la cama de esa chica Helena de Hufflepuff ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Ron divertido,

Bueno si debo decirlo, si pero te aseguro que esa parte del paseo fue la menos divertida de la noche- dijo Harry recordando su conversación con Draco.

Déjame adivinar¿Ya la mandaste al diablo?- dijo Ron, preocupado, pensaba de seguro que como esta chica había sido la relación más larga de su amigo duraría más.

Pues si, me tenía harto, ella sabía que entre nosotros no había compromisos, todos lo saben no sé para que se hacen ilusiones- dijo Harry-

De seguro porque eres tan irresistible- dijo Dean Thomas desde la esquina de la habitación-

¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- dijo Harry mirando a Ron, sin tomar en cuenta a Dean.

Ni que me importara mucho, en cualquier caso Malfoy es mil veces mejor que tú en la cama- dijo Thomas visiblemente herido-

Una cosa es que estés resentido porque te mande al diablo después de la primera cogida y otra muy distinta es que mientas Dean- dijo Harry sin perder los estribos.

No miento, pregúntale a cualquiera, de hecho mañana le preguntaré a Ginny, cual de los dos es mejor en la cama- dijo Dean nuevamente herido-

¿Ginny?- dijo Ron incrédulo-

Ron no es lo que piensas- dijo Harry inmediatamente, mirando de reojo a Dean.

¿Te acostaste o no con mi hermana Harry?- dijo Weasley visiblemente dolido.

No Ron, no me acosté con tu hermana ¿feliz?- mintió Harry-

Harry nunca dudé de ti- dijo Ron, y agregó Dean eres un envidioso, me sorprendes.

Todos los jóvenes se fueron a la cama, Harry, se relamía los labios pensando en el rubio platinado de nívea piel.

Algún día te llevare a la cama Malfoy y me asegurare que me ruegues para que te folle- pensó para si mismo el joven Gryffindor antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron ya que tenían clases desde muy temprano, Harry se apresuró porque tenía clases con Snape en la primera hora de la mañana y no quería dar más motivos al grasoso ese para que le quietase más puntos a su casa.

En el gran comedor estaban todos listos para las clases, Ron y Harry se sentaron junto a Ginny y unas compañeras de esta, Harry susurró a Ginny muy despacio solo para que esta la oyese.

Cuando salgas, quiero que me esperes en la salida, tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente.- dijo Harry en un tono casi inaudible.

Claro Harry¿En cinco minutos más te parece bien?- dijo Ginny.

Claro, sal tú primero no quiero que Ron nos vea- dijo Harry.

Bien- dijo Ginny como toda respuesta, eso si sin poder ocultar la ilusión por un nuevo encuentro con Harry.

Harry no notó que el objeto de sus más perversos sueños le estaba mirando desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Al paso de cinco minutos Ginny se levantó de la mesa, sin que su hermano la notase ya que estaba inmerso en una conversación con Hermione.

Harry se levantó inmediatamente después y les dijo a sus amigos que los veía en el aula.

Harry caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada, quería que ese encuentro fuese lo más corto posible, ya que si Ron lo seguía se enteraría de ese pequeño encuentro de Harry y Ginny durante el verano.

Ginny, no debes decirle a nadie sobre lo que sucedió este verano ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Harry apenas se acercó a Ginny,

No pensaba hacerlo Harry, ni siquiera debiste de advertírmelo- dijo Ginny, visiblemente decepcionada ya que Harry no esperaba una secuencia del encuentro del verano.

Gracias- dijo Harry. Añadió ¿de verdad te acostaste con Malfoy?

Ah eso- dijo Ginny, sabes Harry Draco se parece mucho a ti cuando quiere parecerse.

Harry se fue antes de que Ginny le hablase de nuevo, no se lo creía en menos de 24 horas dos personas con las que se había acostado le habían dicho cuanto se parecía a Malfoy, esta me la pagas Mal-Fornicado.

* * *

Hola! bueno aca va el capi 2 ojala que les guste, aprovecho de agradecerles a aquellos que han leido mi humilde historia y la han disfrutado, ahora paso a responderles y porfis dejen reviews

TercySScloe : jajaja no puedo decirte que viene en los proximos capitulos pero te aseguro que algo le pasara a este par que les hara cambiar para siempre, me alegro de quete este gustando como va esta historia, cuidate mucho chau

Hermi-Black: te aseguro que habran muchas cosas que sucederan que dejaran felices tanto a los fans de esta pareja dispareja, como a los que la detestan, comoaparentemente es tu caso, espero que sigas leyendo, cuidate chau


End file.
